God Of War
by Tiwaz01
Summary: A AMG Star Wars crossover More of a Romance, SciFi, Action Adventure type fic


**A piece of heaven**

'_Raino mune kogase,senbon yume watare'_

'_Burn, this heart of love, and across a thousand dreams'_

The sun shone brightly over the Takiri Hongan-ji Temple; it had been pleasant weather since the beginning of spring, the birds chirped and a cool breezed billowed through the temple. Belldandy and Rind were away for the weekend, Belldandy had gone to Mahora with Rind to help her put the final touches to her wedding… and to collect her wedding dress. Rind and Belldandy had been good friends since the 'angel eater' incident in which the now purified demon angel Tsukai was 'implanted' into Belldandy; since then Tsukai passed onto Belldandy's brother Tyr who was since two months after the incident, was romantically involved with war goddess Rind, now they were getting married, much to Belldandy's euphoric happiness.

Gan-chan sat on the window sill watching Urd, Skuld and Tyr (in their mini forms) race around the temple in magically shrunken go-karts that Urd 'borrowed' from Keiichi. Skuld skidded and ricocheted off Banpei's foot who was on standby recharging his batteries. Tyr was in the lead after Urd had collided into one of Sigel's discarded wheels, annoyed that she had crashed, Urd incanted a spell which made a floorboard rise to form a wall; Tyr smirked as he muttered a counter spell and blasted the floorboard, Gan-chan took cover as splinters of wood showered down upon him.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Gan-chan yelled.

Meanwhile in a bridal shop in Mahora, Rind stood in front of a full size mirror blushing as she looked at her self in her wedding dress, Belldandy smiled at her future sister-in-law and turned to face the assistant who was also smiling.

"I heard it was you who had hired out the world tree plaza for your brother's wedding" the assistant said.

"My brother likes this city so much that he and Rind would like to live here after they get married" Belldandy smiled.

"This city is really charming, the academy part of the city is very cultural, it kind of reminds me of Venice" the assistant replied.

"Tyr and I decided to set up home in the hills above academy city" Rind smiled.

"He must be very lucky to have you" the assistant smiled.

Rind blushed and thanked the assistant for their kind comment. She looked out of the shop window and saw the academy in the distance and thought it would be a nice place to send her and Tyr's children should they decide to start one. Megumi had just arrived in Mahora and was on her way to meet up with Belldandy and Rind In the bridal shop when she saw one of Skuld's friends heading towards a local comic book store.

"Hey Kazu!" Megumi called out.

"Can't stop Megumi, there's a sneak preview of the new Duel Monsters set and I want to get some good cards for my deck" he replied.

"You're really into this game?" Megumi asked.

"Sure am!" Kazu smiled running off.

As Megumi walked off, on top of the stairs in front of the world tree; a 15 year old girl (that looked like Naru Narusegawa's half sister Mei from _Love Hina_) with brown shoulder length hair with part of it tied in buns, looked down at Kazu as he made his way to the Duel Monsters sneak preview stand, she blushed and smiled as he came out moments later with what he had come for. A few yards behind her, in an alleyway a bright glow illuminated the semi darkened passageway, a cloaked female stepped out and was making her way to the top of the stairs leading down into the world tree plaza when she stumbled, a golden ankh dropped out of the cloak, the female quickly caught it before it hit the floor.

:Mom would be disappointed if I lost or damaged this: the female thought to herself.

Back to his normal size, Tyr was I his laboratory constructing a humanoid computer that looks like a real human with the exception of the ears which looked like a smooth curved three sided pyramid. Strapped to three examining tables were four magna droids that he had defeated with an emp cannon which had instantly wiped their memory banks clean, he was going to reprogram them to construct Rind and his future home in Mahora.

'_In just after a fortnight I will be marrying my love. I have been by her side for long before we told our love for one another to each other. We were destined to be together as foretold by the oracle, which I had already knew since the day I fell in love with her'_

Tyr picked up the fusion cutter and welded the cybernetic arm onto the humanoid computer, he engraved the worlds 'Elda' on to the skull plating and polished it down.Rind looked out onto the vast plot of land on where her and Tyr's future home will be, she wanted to create a traditional Japanese style garden, she had even taken up styling bonsai trees as a hobby, she even enjoyed making sushi for Tyr. Rind took out a tablet PC which Skuld had converted into a mini version of a holographic display table; she took a 3D representation of the land and superimposed the holographic plans of the house, it fitted perfectly.

Skuld was outside upgrading her brother's eta class starfighter, she had fitted a shield generator and upgraded the weapons, she could not understand why Tyr liked the chromed bodywork to his starfighter but got the point when she squinted as the sun shone off the surface off his fighter.

Belldandy, Rind sat at a table outside a coffee house wile Megumi was getting the coffee for them. Rind was admiring her engagement ring and blushed at the thought that soon there will be a wedding ring on the same finger; Megumi slowly made her way though the maze of tables carefully not to spill any of the contents of the filled-to-the-rim coffee mugs. Rind felt uneasy, she felt as if someone was looking at her, as she turned around to see who it was a cloaked figure ducked away.

"What's up Rind?" Megumi asked.

"Oh its nothing" Rind replied sitting straight.

"Hey Cuz!" Ame called out.

"Hello Ame" Belldandy smiled.

( Cousin)

An explosion echoed through the temple grounds sending a shockwave of dirt radiating from the residence. Sigel who was helping Tyr bring in some supplies that had come dropped a case of processors; Tyr hearing the noise looked out of his laboratory and saw Urd staggering out of her room with soot all over her face. Banpei bleeped a complaint at Urd as he walked into her room with a broom to clean up the mess that she had jus created. Skuld who was halfway across town; on a hillside overlooking Nekomi saw a plume of smoke rising from the temple, Skuld sighed knowing it was due to one of Urd's failed experiments. Mahora was a hive of activity, there were stalls, rides and all sorts of attractions and entertainment set up ready for the festival that was going to be taken place during the three day festival starting the coming Friday. Rind and Belldandy decided that it would be nice to take everyone including Peorth to enjoy the festival, Rind always liked festivals ever since her memorable and sentimental time during the 2000 Mahora festival where she and Tyr confessed their love for one another on the last day of the festival in front of the world tree; which had a legend to it, which she knew the truth of. Rind noticed a comic book store similar to a store in Nekomi that stocked the TCG game that Tyr played and is a skilled duelist in; as she looked through the window and noticed a glass cabinet displaying the three most sought after cards from the new set that was being handed out earlier. Rind peered through the store window and noticed several cards that Tyr was looking forward to getting; she smiled and decided to buy them for him as a gift.

Tyr walked into the living room when the telephone rang; he looked around to see if either Urd or Skuld was going to answer the telephone, after realizing they were both out doing personal errands, he went to answer it. Tyr put down the telephone handset, he had got a mission to execute but it was put on hold until he came back from his honeymoon. He overlooked the mission brief from the data that he was sent and went to access the uniform that he was to wear during the mission.

Belldandy waited outside the shop waiting for Rind to finished buying the gift for Tyr. She watched as students from the nearby academy congregated around the academy city main square, she was lost in the moment when Rind surprised her. Tyr sat in his office; he had just finished a manga style drawing of himself and Rind in a romantic pose. Tyr looked at the page views on his deviant art web page; it had risen another fifty views since he last checked an hour ago. He had a lot of other deviant art users watching him, even Rind was a big fan of his 100+ anthro pictures he had put up on the site. Skuld had arrived back from town after buying several computer processors, when she heard Tyr on his cell phone. she peeked through gap in Tyr's room and saw him packing a backpack, he told her that he was on his way to meet up with Rind and Belldandy in Mahora.

Rind, Megumi and Belldandy were finishing off setting up the final details of the wedding ceremony that was to be held at an inn (similar to _Hinata inn _of _Love Hina_). Rind stood smiling and blushing in the doorway of the room where the wedding banquet, even if the wedding was about a week away Rind wished that her wedding was the next day.

"Excuse me miss" an employee asked "Will your parents be sitting with you at the top table?" they continued.

"Yes, also my mother is a vegetarian" Rind replied.

"I guess you're very excited" smiled the owner of the inn.

Rind smiled "So much that I wish my wedding was tomorrow" she laughed.

Rind's cell phone bleeped; she took it out and smiled, as she was about to leave, she turned to the owner of the inn.

"I have to leave you for a wile; I have to meet up with my fiancée" she said to the owner "Bell please finish up the details, thanks" Rind continued as she left the building

"Will do" Belldandy said at the last minute.

Rind quickly made her way to the station to meet Tyr, she decided to give the gift she had bought Tyr at the beginning of the Mahora Festival in two days. Tyr walked out the automatic ticket gates out on to the ticket hall, he saw Rind standing before him smiling and blushing.

"Hi" Tyr smiled.

"Hi there" she replied walking up to him

"Looking beautiful as ever" Tyr smirked.

Rind blushed "You know I can't resist your charms" she smiled.

"You can't resist this either…" Tyr said as he kissed her passionately.

As Tyr and Rind were in a passionate embrace, across the road sat at an outdoor table at a Starbucks coffee house opposite the station; a cloaked female stared at Tyr and Rind in a passionate embrace. She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee, and picked up a photo of herself as a infant with Rind holding her hand.

"Mother, Father…" the female muttered

The cloaked female stood up when her cell phone rang, fumbling through her cloak she pulled it out and answered it.

_Jaina, you cannot make contact with the subjects yet _ the caller said

"But they are my mother and father, I really want to meet them.. during this time" Jaina replied.

_You will not born for another nine months, any revelation too early will interfere with the timeline _

Jaina looked at her parents and sighed, she wished she could introduce herself. As she followed them from a distance she thought of a way that she could, well at least to her mother, to introduce herself without revealing that she is their daughter. Jaina followed them to a Italian style renaissance quay where they stopped to look out into the picturesque harbor. Jaina pretended to look through a shop window as Tyr hugged Rind from behind as they talked to each other; she noticed as Rind blushed bright red as Tyr whispered something into her ear, Jaina smiled as she saw the black neckband that Rind was wearing was the same one that she had with her.

"I'll be going up to the heavens to see my mom and dad tomorrow" Rind said

"They must of ordered a lot of food, I saw the menu for our wedding reception" Tyr laughed.

"They are just happy that I am getting married to you soon" Rind smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait" Tyr smiled.

That night at a five star hotel overlooking the main square of Academy city; Urd, Keiichi and Skuld had just arrived and were going to their rooms when Urd decided to go out to get some sake. As she approached the lift, she passed Tyr and Rind's hotel room; after listening carefully, she smirked knowing what they were doing. Outside Jaina sat on a bench looking up at the window of the hotel room where Rind and Tyr were staying in, she took out the golden ankh that hung around her neck and smiled.

"Goodnight; mother, father" Jaina said quietly before walking off.

The next morning; Rind walked across the room picking up her clothes and put them on, she picked up her neckband (which actually was a long 3 inch wide 1 ½ meter long black ribbon) and put it on. Rind smiled at Tyr who was still sleeping in their now untidy-ruffled bed, she still a little bit exhausted after the 'activity' that they were conducting the previous night. She was going out to the local market to buy a few things for breakfast, she smiled at Tyr, picked up her purse and walked out the door.

Skuld and Urd were down at the Tori Bowling alley competing against each other as usual, Urd had got 3 strikes in a row which got Skuld annoyed to the point that she tried to make a laser guiding system built into her bowling glove. Rind was on her way back from the market when she became aware that someone was following her, but when she looked behind her, all she saw was other people going about their business. As she crossed the main square, she saw a couple sitting at a bench tending to their infant, Rind smiled as she hoped one day she and Tyr would be doing the same with their child.

Tyr sat on the sofa looking at the holographic representation of the landscape of where he was going to be during his mission. He studied the structures on each of the areas and formulated strategies for combat manoeuvres and surprise attacks on enemy positions. Rind swiped the key card through the reader on the hotel room door and walked through. Tyr was in the bathroom as she unpacked the shopping, she took out the gift she bought the other day and laid it on the table. Rind was about to make breakfast for Tyr when she noticed Tyr's mission brief on the sofa, she picked it up and started to read it.

"I'm not going on that mission till after out honeymoon" Tyr smiled from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Looks like a tough mission" Rind replied.

"It would be better if you were coming with me" Tyr said putting his hands around Rind's waist.

"Um Tyr..." Rind blushed "The other day I bought you this" she continued.

Rind picked up the gift and handed two handed to Tyr; she nervously waited for his reply to his gift, for what seemed and eternity, Tyr answered.

"This is excellent, I doubt I'd be able to use these in a duel, thanks" Tyr smiled as he kissed Rind.

"You'll be getting something special on our wedding night" Tyr smirked.

Rind went completely flush after hearing what Tyr had just said, she tried to say something but was silenced by Tyr's passionate embrace. Early that afternoon Belldandy was at the inn talking with the inn workers on where the decorations for the outdoor ceremony should go; Sigel and Banpei were putting the drinks for the reception party into a large freezer. Megumi looked over the food menu and was amazed on the amount of food that was going to be eaten.

"No offence Bell but this wedding is going to be even bigger than Kei's and your wedding was" Megumi said.

"I've seen to it that this wedding is going to be extra special for onii-chan and Rind" Belldandy smiled.

"Woot!" Keiichi said "Bell, you've even installed a duel arena" he continued.

"Onii-chan and Rind are going to have a ceremonial duel to celebrate their marriage" Belldandy laughed

"Maybe Rind shouldn't have given those 'demon' cards to Tyr" Keiichi said.

Urd started to snigger "It was funny when Mara thought they were actual demons in the cards" Urd laughed.

Skuld laughed "I had to tell her that it was just a nickname everybody gave to the cards" she laughed.

Megumi was in a hysterical laughing fit "Gawd, Mara is so dumb!" she laughed.

Tyr ducked for cover as an explosion sent several storm troopers flying over his head; he cringed as one of them went head first into a concrete support beam. Blaster bolts slammed into the stairs as he ran to get to the gang plank leading up to the high platforms looking down onto the quayside below, he dodged several crimson blaster bolts heading towards him.

"Oh crap!" Tyr cursed as a AT-ST aimed its blaster cannons towards him.

Tyr fumbled though his utility belt for a thermal detonator, he looked up and dived out of the way just in time as the shots from the AT-ST hit a dark trooper who had just landed after jetting from the quayside.

Rind was helping her mother prepare lunch for everybody; Ayala, Rind's mother was happy that her daughter was getting married she had prepared a lot of food for her daughter's wedding reception.

"Tyr should come for lunch" Ayala said.

"Mom he said he was going to be busy today" Rind replied.

Sola came into the kitchen "It would be nice if he could come before he comes my brother-in-law" Sola hinted

Rind sighed "I'll go see if he can come then" she said walking out of the kitchen.

"Mom and I are going to make your fiancé's favourite food" smiled Sola

From the platform high above the quayside, Tyr spotted a group of four storm troopers fighting a group of rebels; looking around he found a rocket launcher, he armed it with two rockets and carefully aimed at the centre of the group and fired.

"Woot! Now that's going to be overkill!" a rebel marksman said.

Tyr fired the rockets which hit dead on target which sent all four storm troopers flying off in four different directions, Tyr laughed hysterically as he didn't expect that to happen.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt!" the marksman laughed

Suddenly Tyr's cell phone rang, he told the program to close causing an AT-ST which was in mid destruction to disappear along with the landscape leaving a large room with a hexagonal grid pattern.

"Hello?" Tyr answered the phone.

_Hi Tyr, Sola would like to invite you to lunch_ Rind said

"Sure I'd like to come, it'll be nice to have lunch with your parents before we get married" Tyr smiled.

_I'd like that _ Rind giggled _I'm still trying to construct the perfect deck for our ceremonial duel_

"I know you'll make the perfect deck" Tyr smiled.

_Out of the twenty duels we've had I've only ever beaten you twice _ Rind laughed

"Maybe when we get back after our honeymoon, we could go on two on two against Keiichi and Belldandy" Tyr laughed.

Rind giggled _Bell might be good in reading the runes but she can't best you in a duel _ she laughed

"When I arrive, I'll teach you how to improve your deck" Tyr said.

_Ok I'll see you then, take care_ Rind replied

Rind sat on her bed in her old bedroom in her parents house; her wedding dress hung neatly on a mannequin which stood in a large vacuumed glass cabinet. Rind blushed as she thought the next time she would be wearing the dress would be when her father walked her down the aisle on her wedding day. Sola walked into the room carrying a medium chrome metallic attaché case; it contained one of the two prototype duel disk systems that Tyr had been developing.

Tyr had just left the Valhalla training grounds when Lanz, his best friend and also his best man at his wedding was on his way to the training grounds for some combat training.

"Hey there Tyr off to see Rind?" Lanz called out.

"Yeah; Rind's sis invited me" Tyr replied.

Lanz laughed "I think Sola has some music suggestions for you and Rind's wedding" Lanz said.

"She has good choice" Tyr said. "I hope your keeping the rings safe" he smirked.

"Sure I am; Miho would kill me if I loose them" Lanz laughed.

A week went by; and it was the morning before the big day. Following certain earth customs; Tyr stayed away till the ceremony, Rind stayed on earth with Belldandy and best friend Miho at a house they had rented for the week. Tyr was already in his groom's outfit; Lanz was brushing down the lapel on his best man's swallow-tail-coat.

"Today is the big day" Lanz said "You and Rind have been together for five years" he continued.

"Since the 2000 Mahora festival" Tyr added "She told me that day that she loved me since her second year at the academy" Tyr said.

"Miho told me how much Rind was in love with you. Rind even confided with your sister" Lanz said as he straightened his lapel.

Tyr brought up information on the enemies they he and his squad would be encountering on their mission; Lanz looked at the location of where their mission was going to begin and smirked. On earth at the temple; Belldandy had just finished doing Rind's hair and make up and was helping her get changed into her wedding dress. Banpei was patrolling the perimeter scanning for any signs of Mara who was not invited to the wedding ceremony. Hild was the only demon to be invited to the wedding; a high level program from Yggdrasil surrounded the wedding venue preventing any spells from working; Skuld dubbed it 'spellbinding circle'.

Urd laughed as she saw Mara crashing to earth after Banpei hit her with a huge good luck statue. Mara cursed as she made good her escape as more good luck charms flew her direction. Rind looked at her self in a full size mirror and blushed, in an hour or so she would become Tyr's wife and sister in law to Urd, Belldandy, Skuld, Megumi and Keiichi. The previous day she had gone to see the oracle to ask it her future; Rind blushed bright red as she remembered what Tyr had said a week ago along with what the oracle had said the other day.

Megumi and Chihiro had just arrived when a white limousine with white ribbons coming from both top corners of the windscreen to the hood ornament pulled up into the driveway. Megumi looked through an open passenger window into the spacious passenger interior; it made her feel like a Hollywood movie star. Tyr stood at the altar and looked at his watch, it was about a half hour until he and Rind would become husband and wife. Back at the house as Belldandy neatly arranged Rind's veil and tiara; Rind looked out of the window towards the place where she and Tyr would be getting married, she smiled and ran her finger over her engagement ring and wished she was at the alter with Tyr right now.

Sat on a branch high up in a tree in the grounds of the inn; Jaina smiled at the set up of the ceremony, she had only seen photos of her father and mother's wedding but this time she was really going to witness her parent's wedding. Hild had just arrived carrying a collection of DVD films by Hayao Miyazaki; as she placed the gift on the table she complained that she had to walk five blocks due to the spell barrier. As Rind stepped out of the house; the chauffeur smiled and opened the limousine passenger door, her mother, Ayala and her father Quinlan smiled as their daughter approached the limousine in her wedding dress.

"Nice duel arena you designed" Keiichi said.

"That one would mainly be for large scale recreational use, I'm designing one similar using tech from my holographic display table" Tyr said "But its still needs a bit of tweaking" he laughed.

As the limousine departed for the wedding ceremony; Mara tried to disrupt the journey, as she was about to release a spell Banpei hit her with a huge tanuki statue sending her crashing to earth. Rind smiled as the limousine traveled though the streets towards the wedding venue; Tyr had been her friend since she was little and now she is to become his wife. Sora hurried up the aisle and told Tyr and the minister that Rind would be arriving in approximately ten minutes.

"Everybody!" Tamiya announced "Miss Rind will be here ETA ten minutes" He continued.

"Dude, there's was no need to shout" Otaki said.

Tyr smartened himself up and decided to go and greet the guests. As he walked down the aisle to speak to Peorth who had just arrived, Chrono, Ere and Exe smiled at him and bowed in respect.

"Congratulations, my lord" Ere said.

"Nice day today, M'lady Rind is lucky to have you" Exe smiled.

Chrono was very silent; she had been hiding a secret crush she had on Tyr after he had saved her from being attacked by a mystical beast but she realized that Tyr loved Rind and only saw her (Chrono) as a friend. Sigel; who decided to stay and house sit the temple, walked into Tyr's laboratory she was fascinated in the gadgets that Tyr had designed, she had decided to download information on how to duel in Duel Monsters so that she could play a game.

The limousine pulled outside the venue, Rind looked up at the beautifully decorated entrance, she smiled as she saw a board announcing her and Tyr's wedding resting on an easel. As the chauffeur opened the door her father came around from the other side to help her out of the car. Chihiro signaled to the minister that Rind had arrived, Megumi slowly walked backwards taking photographs of Rind as she walked towards the aisle. Everybody stood up as Rind stood at the end of the white-carpeted aisle; Tyr looked at her and smiled, Rind looked back blushing and smiling.

In the tree, a small tear ran down Jaina's cheek as she saw her father placing the wedding ring onto Rind's finger. A cheer from the crowds rang out just as a beam of sunshine shone brightly as Tyr and Rind kissed. Urd was listening to a communication from the heavens to hear the celebration of Tyr and Rind's union. She heard the helper goddesses in Yggdrasil's ops room celebrating. That night; Jaina sat on the rood terrace looking down onto the reception party, she smiled as she watched her parents performing the 'first dance' wile the duel arena was being prepared for the ceremonial duel.

"I was thinking of what you told me a fortnight ago…" Rind smiled.

"Oh?" Tyr replied.

"I saw a mother and father tending to their child back then and hoped we would be like that" Rind blushed.

"Well we are married now, all we do now is complete our union….soon" Tyr smirked.

"Oh..o…ok" Rind blushed.

An hour later Lanz stood up on the stage and announced that it was time for the ceremonial duel. Tyr had already changed and was waiting on the dueling arena for Rind, he shuffled his deck and drew out five cards and put the rest of the deck into the deck holder on his duel disk. In the tree Jaina quickly took out her digital video camera ready to take video footage of her parent's dueling each other.

"I ready" Rind said as she stepped up onto the arena.

Tyr's jaw dropped as he saw her wearing a body hugging purple lycra jumpsuit (like professional skiing outfits). Meanwhile across town in an abandoned arcade center, Mara looked confused to why the demon cards were called that way if they weren't actual demons.

"Gawd, you are such a dumb ass Mara" a laplacian demon said.

A few weeks later on a night of their honeymoon; Coolmint, Spearmint and Tsukai (Tsukai being Tyr's ex-demon angel) were looking through the wedding album when Tsukai decided to see what her master was doing. As Tsukai flew towards the bedroom door and peeked through the door that was slightly ajar, she went completely red (blushing wise).

A week passed and it was time for Tyr to depart on his mission he had been assigned to a month previously. A few of his colleagues from the combat division were also going; they had got changed into the appropriate clothing for the place that they were to be going to. Skuld marveled at the LAAT drop ship, the pilot and the three gunners were just to drop Tyr and his colleagues off and return. Tyr held Rind close in his arms; they had only been married for a month and she wished that he didn't have to go away so soon. Their handmaidens Motee, Dorme and Ellie stood quietly to one side waiting to be summoned.

"I engraved a protection spell onto the case you keep your duel monsters 'demon' cards in to keep you safe" Rind said "I also made it water tight so you don't damage the cards too" she smiled.

"Thank you dear" Tyr thanked.

Tyr boarded the LAAT and looked back holding onto the handgrip above the door; he looked at Rind as she smiled at him. She was about to blow a kiss when she stumbled forwards, Tyr leapt out of the LAAT and managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"M'lady!" Motee said concerned.

"You must see a doctor about your fainting episodes" Tyr said.

"I will" Rind replied. "You've got to go now, be safe" she smiled.

Rind watched as the LAAT lifted off and disappeared into large vertical circle of shimmering water. The LAAT flew low over the jungle canopy of Kashyyyk; Lanz was looking for a place for the LAAT to land when he saw an outpost in the distance, remembering the structures from the mission brief, he recognized it as an enemy base.

Rind sat down in the doctor's room in a clinic near the Yggdrasil complex; Miho had gone with her for support, but she really wanted to know why her best friend had been feeling faint for the past two weeks.

Tyr took out his electro-binoculars and scanned the base perimeter for defenses, Lanz counted numerous anti-vehicle and anti-infantry turrets with a couple of dozen storm troopers in the base itself. Lanz suggested to take out all the automated defenses before a full on attack, luckily Tyr and Lanz had trained them selves stealth tactics.

At the clinic Rind nervously waited the results of her medical examination, Peorth notified her that there was a strange power fluctuation in her bio readings on Yggdrasil. Rind heard footsteps coming towards her, she looked at the door as it opened. Lanz was already halfway down the embankment with a backpack full of detpacks, Tyr was some distance away with his blaster rifle raised ready to shoot. Lanz reached the first pair of automated defense turrets and planted a detpack in each one. On earth Kazu was waiting outside Mahora academy for Mei to come out of class, he looked up into the sky and smiled at the pleasant day.

"Beautiful weather isn't it?" Mei said.

"Not as beautiful as you are" Kazu smirked.

Mei blushed bright red "Um…h-how about we go to the mall?" Mei fidgeted.

Rind smiled as she came out of the clinic, her handmaidens looked puzzled as Miho and Rind walked past and into their awaiting speeder. Lanz had just planted the last detpack when a dark shadow loomed over Tyr and Lanz.

"Surrender, REBEL SCUM!"

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
